marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Fury
For other uses, see Nick Fury (disambiguation) Nick Fury is the director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the world's leading espionage agency. Biography ''Iron Man After Stark revealed himself as Iron Man, the mysterious Nick Fury appeared in the home of Tony Stark to tell him that he had become part of a bigger universe and to talk to him about the Avenger Initiative . Iron Man 2 After a fight between Stark and James Rhodes at Stark's home, Fury found Stark heavy with a hangover sitting on a Randy's Donuts sign. He got Stark to come down and talk with him, Stark reminded him that he didn't want to join Fury's "super-secret boy-band". Fury informed Stark that he was not S.H.I.E.L.D.'s only problem and .]] that there was a problem on the South Coast. Fury sent S.H.I.E.L.D. to Stark's house to keep Stark on the premises. Fury mentioned that it was Stark's father Howard who formed S.H.I.E.L.D. and gave Stark a casket which belonged to Howard. Fury assigned Phil Coulson to guard Stark and Natasha Romanoff to remain as Stark's assistant. ]] After a fight between Stark and Vanko at the Stark Expo, Fury debriefed Stark on the events and presented Agent Romanoff's report to him. Fury told Stark that he had been found unsuitable for the Avenger Initiative but was brought on as a consultant. The Incredible Hulk Nick Fury is a contact of Thaddeus Ross. Thor Fury summons Dr. Erik Selvig to a S.H.I.E.L.D. base to show him a device of power. Captain America: The First Avenger Fury meets Steve Rogers after Rogers Deducing the truth and escaping to Times Square, Rogers learns from Fury that he has been asleep for nearly 70 years, and they had wanted to acclimate his reentry into modern times. Later, when Rogers is training, Fury enters the gym, and when the Captain asks him if he has a new mission for him, he replies that the mission is no less than saving the world. The Avengers As the legendary Director of the international peacekeeper organization, S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury is humanity's first line of defense against the world;s biggest threats. When S.H.I.E.L.D. becomes aware of an evil that threatens global safety, Fury Assembles the planet's most powerful beings and forms The Avengers. Abilities Nick Fury is a master strategist and an astute judge of character. He uses these talents to great effect in his leadership of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is also trained to use US military firearms (standard and automatic). Relationships Friends and Allies *Steve Rogers *Tony Stark *Thor *Bruce Banner *Natasha Romanoff - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Phil Coulson - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Maria Hill - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Clint Barton - Fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Dum Dum Dugan Enemies *Obadiah Stane *Ivan Vanko *Justin Hammer *Loki Appearances/Actors *Canon (7 films) **Iron Man'' (First appearance) - Samuel L. Jackson **''Iron Man 2'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Incredible Hulk'' (Mentioned only) **''Thor'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Consultant'' (Mentioned only) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' - Samuel L. Jackson **''The Avengers'' - Samuel L. Jackson Behind the scenes *Originally conforming to his super-spy roots in the Ultimate universe, its creators decided to go in a different direction and asked Samuel L. Jackson if they could base their character on him. *It has been assumed by many that Samuel L. Jackson's appearance in the final scene of the film was a obvious nod to the characters Earth-1610 counterpart. *Fury appears in some early versions of Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer but the character was rewritten as General Hager. *Samuel L. Jackson's appearance was uncredited in Iron Man, Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger. Gallery ''Iron Man'' Iron-man-fury-samue.jpg|Nick Fury approaches Tony Stark. ''Iron Man 2'' 1155L.jpg|Nick Fury. Zz40b4b84a-550x233.jpg 9892L.jpg|Poster. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' Nick Fury CATFA.jpg|Nick Fury. IMG_0004.jpg|Nick Fury and Steve Rogers. ''The Avengers'' Fury Avengers 00.jpg|"Trying to save it." Fury Avengers.jpg|"We are hopelessly outgunned." Fury Avengers 01.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-25 at 9.35.04 PM.png|Nick Fury. Fury Avengers 02.jpg|"You have made me very desperate." Nick Fury shooting.jpg|Nick Fury firing a gun. Nick Fury avengers room.PNG|Fury in the briefing room. Fury.jpg|Fury commanding the team. Rocketlauncher-2.jpg|Fury with a Rocket Launcher. Collantotte-heroes-NickFury.png|Promotional Image Nick Fury Avenger.jpg|Promotional image. Nick Fury Avengers poster.jpg TheAvengers NickFury Poster.jpg AV-poster-reveal-005.jpg|Promotional poster. The Avengers Nick&Hill original.jpg|Promotional art Agents of SHIELD sdcc.jpg|Promo art of Fury with Hill and Coulson. Nick_FuryAvengers.jpg|Nick Fury Avengers promo. Nick fury promo with avengers.png|Nick Fury in Avengers Promo Art. avengersrussia0000layer.png|Nick Fury and Clint Barton. 2qisl6p.jpg|Nick Fury: S.H.I.E.L.D. commander. 4f21ee85cd2d0.jpg Avengers_solo5.jpg|Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and Maria Hill. IMG_2288.PNG 1186nickfuryavengerse.jpg|Promotional art. See Also *Nick Fury (Hardy series) Category:Iron Man characters Category:Thor characters Category:Captain America: The First Avenger characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Special Forces Personnel Category:African-Americans Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents